


Break The Lock If It Don't Fit

by entanglednow



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drinking, F/F, Inhuman Genitalia, Minor Finger Injury, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teeth, Vagina Dentata, inhuman anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: In which Crowley and Aziraphale always enjoy each other, and all the ways they are unique.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 270





	Break The Lock If It Don't Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [art](https://twitter.com/spicyzera/status/1325157221311766529) by Zera, which I loved, drawn for LTFAF where the prompt was 'vagina dentata.'

Crowley lands on the bed crookedly, her shoulders sliding down in the pillows, though her scrunched and ridiculous position does nothing to detract from how terribly alluring she looks in the pale sheets. The long planes, hard angles and soft curves of her body make such a perfect whole that it still steals Aziraphale's breath away sometimes.

Crowley's high cheekbones are currently flushed from alcohol, her eyes brightly amused, wide and yellow, with swollen, almond-shaped pupils. Aziraphale isn't much better if she's being honest, all elbows and chin between Crowley's haphazardly spread thighs. A position that the demon seems to find terribly amusing.

Indulging in their physical desires after consuming vast quantities of alcohol seems to be a theme, but Aziraphale will allow it, since without a little help she doubts either of them would have found the courage to start this in the first place. Aziraphale finds that now Crowley is confident enough to kiss her, she's loath to miss any opportunity for a single one.

Of course, they've gone far beyond kisses now, but her point still stands. Opportunities for pleasure with Crowley are a gift and she will grasp them with both hands.

Aziraphale kisses the flexing muscle of a freckled inner thigh, which cuts the demon's noise of amusement in half - and has her leg stretching eagerly when Aziraphale gently pushes it outwards to see her better. The movement has Crowley's labia parting, the spread of them exposing the wet pink of her vulva, the faintest shadow of white at the opening to her sex. Aziraphale can't resist trailing a thumb there, and Crowley's small noises of approval and encouragement are accompanied by a squeezing tug of the thigh now draped over Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Yes, exactly that, full marks for your initiative, angel," she says, all in one breath.

"You're terrible," Aziraphale tells her, but relents, gently stroking her thumb at the very base of her, gathering the wetness already leaking there and smearing it around.

Long hands pull up the sheets and tangle them as Crowley's spine stretches in pleasure, hips lifting as Aziraphale indulges herself, spreading her vulva with two fingers to see the way she opens, before sliding upwards with a wet thumb and giving a few gentle rolls of Crowley's clit.

"Fuck, Aziraphale." Scaled toes clench on Aziraphale's thigh, and a jolt of pleasure makes the demon's small breasts give an appealing little jiggle.

"You beautiful thing," Aziraphale tells her.

"Nrgh," Crowley protests, but she's gently rocking into Aziraphale's thumb, foot sliding in the sheets, making soft noises on every slow wet circle.

Aziraphale's own arousal is a pleasant heat between her legs, urging her on, and she dares another slip downwards, pressing gently where Crowley's body opens.

"Careful," Crowley reminds her.

Aziraphale strokes the thigh that's still sprawled on the bed, soothing the tension there, she's already teasing at the entrance to the demon's sex, fingers shining with arousal. She can't see much at this point, Crowley's defences are supposed to be a surprise after all. A roll of fingers becomes a gentle insertion, a withdrawal and then another press inside. Crowley's teeth are usually well-behaved for her, though they do still have a tendency to react instinctively to a stretch or a push, hungry protective things that they are.

Crowley sighs in the pillows, legs spreading wider in encouragement.

Really that's far too tempting to resist, and Aziraphale's fingers gently sink deeper into the exquisite warmth of the demon she loves - there's an immediate sharp snapping bite between the second and third knuckle, four points sinking deep into the skin and pricking the bone. The teeth are now fully visible at the entrance to Crowley's sex, stretching her all the way open, sharp and white this time, longer at the top and bottom, and now clamped down hard on her fingers.

"Ah!" Aziraphale resists the urge to pull away.

Crowley makes an annoyed noise, hips shifting as her legs draw up, and her fangs release their grip on Aziraphale's fingers.

"Angel, you know I can't help it when you get me excited." She's wearing a half-smile, and making no attempt at contrition, her lower teeth are still exposed, levering open and shut almost apologetically. The flushed red inside of her is still beautifully inviting.

"Ow! Must it be fangs, dear?!" Aziraphale gives her a look over the swell of her thigh.

"Oh, sorry." Crowley lifts a hand and snaps her fingers. "They're just regular teeth now."

Sure enough the teeth between her spread labia are now a far more manageable straight set, glossy and smooth, definitely apologetic.

Aziraphale rubs their hard white surface with a thumb until they open for her, let her fingers slip back into Crowley's aroused body. They give a few quick chomps at her fingers but she's made of strong stuff, and Crowley's right, the gesture is deeply excited rather than actively hostile.

"Much better," she says approvingly and works her fingers deeper, while her thumb lifts over the teeth to give a series of slow, wet rubs to Crowley's clit.

Crowley had pushed up on her elbows to watch, but now her head drops back into the pillows, a series of encouraging noises making their way out of her stretched throat.

"Angel, yes, just like that."

"You're beautiful," Aziraphale tells her again, kissing her thigh and the side of her knee, working her fingers in deep stretching thrusts and slow curls until Crowley's every exhale is a whine of delight. Aziraphale leaves her thumb pressing and rolling and pushing against the red, flushed peak of Crowley's clit, watching her thighs tremble and her toes curl. Her fingers and knuckles are bitten, over and over, short hard digs of eager pleasure as she works. Nothing hard enough to break the skin yet, though her fingers may be a little worse for wear once Crowley eventually orgasms.

"Aziraphale." Crowley's arms fall back over her head, hands fisting in the pillows as her whole body stretches down, legs shaking. "M'close, you can pull out."

"It's alright, my dear, I can take a few bitten fingers for your pleasure."

The words leave Crowley staring down at her with a look of such absolute adoration that Aziraphale can't breathe for a moment - and then Crowley is groaning, thighs pulling up, sex wet and clenching tight around Aziraphale's fingers as her teeth bite down hard, dig into tough angel skin in a desperate and admittedly painful display of helpless pleasure.

They eventually unlock when Crowley slumps back into the bed, releasing Aziraphale's fingers with a few new teeth marks and just a few spots of blood. But the way Crowley is an absolute dreamy vision in the pillows is more than worth it. She looks utterly blissed-out, and Aziraphale can't resist crawling up the bed and blanketing her naked body with her own.

Crowley grasps her face in both hands, kisses her - then laughs and kisses her again.

"You do good work, angel, wouldn't have any other, never, never."

"I love you too," Aziraphale tells her.

"Fuck, it's your turn," Crowley says fiercely. "Gonna do so much for you, gonna blow your mind. Just give me five minutes, I can't feel my legs."


End file.
